Rabiah
Rabiah was the familiar of Beritoad and a resident of Torcia Tower. Leaving the tower after a supposed quarrel with Beritoad, Rabiah eventually returned, aiding Gibbet in rescuing their master after he was kidnapped. History Early Life Rabiah worked as the familiar of Beritoad. During what would later be known as the Battle of Cave Horaga, he enacted a surprise attack on the royal army. Following Beritoad's defeat, Rabiah continued working for him as his agent, gathering information outside Torcia Tower as he was unable to leave. Rabiah was later witness to the assassination of Beritoad's servant Hank Fieron at the hands of Raymond Atwood. Angered at being unable to prevent Hanks's death, he went and massacred Helios VI and the royal army, telling Beritoad about the event. Later, due to what they claimed to be a quarrel over a woman, Rabiah left Torcia Tower for a period of time. Trials with Crossrosier After calming down, Rabiah returned to apologize, only to find Beritoad missing, Rack and Maiden reverted to their torture device forms, and Gibbet by herself. He then used two wraith-descended horses, Robinson and Johanson, to track Beritoad and drive a carriage to transport himself, the three sisters, and torture devices to use as weapons. Upon reaching the Royal Capital, the horses lost Beritoad's scent due to Tsukumo using her powers. Deciding to see if he could sense Beritoad from the air, Rabiah transformed into a raven. While flying near Crossrosier Mansion, he was struck and injured by Tsukumo's water spears. After four days, he returned to the carriage, reporting that Beritoad is inside the Crossrosier Mansion. They then traveled to a region overlooking the mansion, with Rack and Maiden slowly regaining their human forms on the way. The five then discussed their strategy for breaking into the mansion. At sunset, they began their plan, Rabiah having the horses hide before calling out to the humans from outside the mansion as a diversion. As planned, many of the people inside the mansion went out, Rabiah quickly killing or defeating them. As he prepared to go to the mansion, he was stopped by Raymond Atwood and battled him. Soon after, Tsukumo arrived; as she suddenly lost her powers, Raymond called over the two horses and the three sisters. Hargain's servant Liam Highland then intervened, causing Tsukumo to channel Raymond's powers and strike all the wraiths present with lightning. Rabiah then fights off the humans that come outside. After killing or defeating most everyone, he turns back into his raven form to fly closer to the mansion, only to get struck by a beam of light shot by Raymond. Raymond grabs Rabiah and throws him to the ground, and Raymond talks about how he was sealed inside a gem for fifteen years by a wraith who Rabiah figures out is Stolasphia. Rabiah transforms back into his human form and the two prepare to battle once more. Following the incident, Rabiah and the others were helped by the uninjured Gibbet and they all went back to the mansion. Afterwards, Rabiah spoke with Beritoad in the chapel about Gibbet, with him noting that her leaving so much could result in her memories coming back. Appearances *''Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep -The Three Daughters of Sir Torture-'' (mentioned only) *''Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep -The Emerald Girl-'' (first appearance) *''Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep -The Ring of Evil-'' *"Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep: Extra Chapter" (mentioned only) Gallery |-|Concept Art = RabiahConcept.jpg|Concept art of Rabiah. RobinsonJohanssonConcept.jpg|Concept art of Rabiah alongside Robinson and Johanson. |-|Books = Emeraldbackflap.png|Rabiah on the back cover of Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep -The Emerald Girl- Gibbetrabiahprofile.png|Rabiah's profile Rabiahgibbetillus.png|Rabiah in the novel Rabiahrackmaidenillus.png| Tsukumoraymondrabiahletter.png|Rabiah under Maruino's artist notes Gibbetrackmaidenrabiahprofile.png|Rabiah's profile in Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep -The Ring of Evil- Benjiraymondgibbetrabiahillus.png|Rabiah as Blood Asterisk Gibbetrabiahillus.png| Beritoadbirdillus.png| |-|Misc = RingofEvilPromo.jpg|Rabiah in a promotional image for Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep -Ring of Evil-''. Trivia *Rabiah's name contains the same characters as that of Decarabia (デカラビア), one of the demons in the ''Ars Goetia. *Decarabia is described as being able to transform into any bird and appearing as a pentagram star; Rabiah can transform into a raven and has a pentagram tattoo. References Category:Wraiths